Goodbye Forever Or is it?
by Yamisgirl72
Summary: Yuma and Astral have finished collecting all the Numbers and saved the Astral World and Heartland. And it is now time for them to say goodbye. Will Yuma be able to let Astral go or forget about him? Warning! Rated M for a Yaoi lemon in chapter 2. KeyShipping.
1. Chapter 1

Y.G.72: Hello everyone and thanks for reading my very first fanfic!

*throws confetti everywhere*

I'm so excited! X3

Midnite: I can tell…

Y.G.72: Oh yeah this is Midnite (pronounced like Midnight), my favorite OC! She is short, has huge breast, waist-length black wavy hair, sapphire colored eyes, has light tan skin, is super cute and smoking hot at the same time, is a master in any type of weapon, and best of all she has the power of teleportation. So basically she can bring Duel Monsters to life without a duel disk X3 … and she is one kick-ass duelist too! :D

Midnite: umm thanks for the intro… I think….

Y.G.72: Warning! slight OOC and AU (idk if it is AU) and smutty fudge in next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

* * *

><p>***<em>Yuma and Astral have finished collection all 99 Numbers card and Astral has regained his all his lost memoires. And together, they saved both the Astral World and Heartland. So, it was now time for Astral to return to his home planet. Yuma is 14 at this time<em>***

"Thank you Yuma for all your help…now I can go home" The white blue, now solid, spirit said as he floated with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Yuma and then yellow shining portal.

"No problem, I'm glad you can finally be with all your friends and family" Yuma smiled at Astral as he tried to hold back his tears. Yuma was happy for his friend but the truth was he didn't want his most important comrade leave.

"This is farewell, Yuma…" Astral extended his hand out to Yuma, who took his hand. Yuma stared at Astral's mismatched eyes as he shook his hand. Those eyes, the ones he always woke up to every morning for the past year. Yuma swallowed as he held onto Astral's hand as long as he could because he knew he would never be able to touch him again. Astral let go and floated to the entrance of the portal.

"Astral wait!" Yuma shouted. The blue spirit turned and his yellow and white eyes stared at the dark pink ones of his human friend.

"Astral" Yuma could no longer meet his gaze and stared at his own hands and started to fiddle with them."I…I'm going to….miss you" Yuma mumbled the last few word so Astral wouldn't hear him.

"What?" Astral's eyes filled with concerned.

"Umm…I wish you the best of luck back home!" Yuma shouted the first thing that came to his mind. Astral smiled and nodded at Yuma, then he floated into the portal. Astral turned back to get one last look at the human boy. "Goodbye Yuma!" Astral shouted as he smiled and waved at Yuma.

"Wait no! Astral!" Yuma cried out as the tears he could no longer hold back rolled down his cheeks. But it was too late; the portal disappeared, taking with it both his dearest friend and his own heart.

"Astral! Astral! Astral! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Yuma fell onto his knees as he cried his love's name to the sky. In response to Yuma's emotions, the sky darkened and began raining heavily.

"Please ….come back to me…I love you…" Yuma was on all fours as he sobbed. It was all useless, Astral wouldn't be able to hear him, and he will never know Yuma's true feelings

***_4 years later, Yuma is now 18 years old and today is his High School Graduation.***_

"Yuma there you are. I was looking all over for you" Kotori said as she ran up to Yuma, her childhood friend. They were on Duel Academy's highest balcony. They were both wearing long red graduating gowns and hats. Yuma smiled at the green haired girl and then stared out to see the school courtyard. That's where the school was having a tournament for all the seniors, and the winner would get a scholarship to any college or university of their choice.

"Yuma, what's wrong?" Kotori touched Yuma's shoulder. Yuma closed his eyes and sighed

"It's been four years… and I still haven't heard from him…" Yuma grabbed the Ou's Key tightly and held it over his broken heart. "What if he forgot about me?" Yuma looked at the Kotori with sad eyes, staring at her as if she had the answer.

"Yuma, that's crazy! No one can forget you, even if they wanted to." Tetsuo said as he meet up with them and patted Yuma on the back. "You really think so?" Yuma smiled as he wiped his nose with his index finger.

"Of course!" Kotori laughed. She started pulling on both Yuma's and Tetsuo's arm and lead them down to the courtyard.

*** _Yuma's house after the tournament. Yuma's older sister and his grandmother are out of town to do some shopping. Well Yuma being Yuma, he didn't tell them about his graduation, and they won't be back until tomorrow***_

Yuma sighed as he pressed his back against the door as he closed it and locked it. He was holding the trophy in his hand but he gave the scholarship to the poorest senior. Yuma was already guaranteed a spot in the biggest Duel Company for Pro Duelist, so he won't need it. Dueling always made him feel better, but it would also remind him of the times when he would duel with Astral besides him. Every time Yuma would mess up, he could still hear Astral's calm, rational voice correcting him on which card to play.

Yuma kicked off his shoes and put the trophy down on the table. He pulled off his gown, revealing his regular outfit he had since he was little. Yuma throw himself on the couch. He laid on his back and covered his eyes with one arm as he started to sob. "Astral…where… where are you?" He whispered as he held the Ou's Key in his hand.

"Yuma?" Yuma smiled as he remembered how Astral would call his name. "Yuma?" Astral's voice called out again. Yuma lifted his arm and gasped as he stared into familiar mismatched eyes he hadn't seen for over 4 years.

Astral floated next to the couch and leaned his face a few inches away from Yuma's. Yuma jumped and fell of the couch in surprise and landed on his back, hard. But he quickly recovered and was standing.

"Wh…What are you doing here Astral?" Yuma pointed at his long lost love. Yuma was panicking and sweating uncontrollably. But Astral wasn't looking at him. The mismatched yellow and white eyes scanned every inch of the living room. "Same…."

"What?" Yuma couldn't help but ask as his eyes followed his lover's. He could feel jealousy rising that after all this time being apart, Astral had more interest in the house than him.

"Everything….it's the same….."

"Um… well yeah" was all Yuma could answer with. Yuma blinked at Astral, still not believing he was really here. Suddenly Astral then quickly floated up the stairs

"Hey wait!" Yuma cried out, afraid that he lost sight of Astral he would disappear. Yuma ran up the stairs and climbed up to his room. He found Astral looking at all the artifacts and treasures, his parents collected, in his room.

"Everything is the same" Astral said as his fingers ran up and down the hammock placed in the middle of the room. Then Astral's eyes fell on Yuma. Astral floated close to Yuma and stared at him from top to bottom. Yuma could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Yuma…you changed" Astral started at Yuma.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuma started down at himself. It was true, Yuma did change. He had grown taller, muscles toned, and even his voice deepened, but still recognizable as his.

"Well you have too!" Yuma looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed. Astral had too changed. Astral's blue gemmed body had grown taller and more muscular than Yuma.

"You grew taller and you even have a six pack!" Yuma pointed at Astral's abdominal area. Astral started laughing.

"What?" Yuma glared at Astral, who only laughed more.

"You still act like the same Yuma I remember" Astral managed to say in his laughter. Yuma blushed and looked away. There was an awkward silence between them when Astral stopped laughing.

"Why…why didn't you come before…?"

* * *

><p>Y.G.72: I hate cliffhangers but if I didn't make this two chapters than it would be a really really really long one-shot<p>

Midnite: Anyways thank you all for reading!

Y.G.72: This is my very first fanfic, I apologies if it sucked.

Midnite: Please review and tell my creator some mistakes she could work on

Y.G.72: Thank you all, and I'll update next chapter tomorrow :D

Midnite: Warning! Next chapter will be covered with smutty fudge! Beware!


	2. Chapter 2

Y.G.72: Thank you all for your reviews and….. Thank you both DaireySyns and Ghetto-Kaiba09 for reviewing so quickly! You don't know how happy you made me when I read you guys liked my fanfic! X3

Midnite: We are huge fans

Y.G.72: Okay now time to finish this one-shot lemon! *cracks fingers and neck n takes deep breathes*

Midnite: *massages Y.G.72's shoulders*

Y.G.72: Oh yeah! Before I start I wanted to say that I was thinking of continuing this, you know with the same plot but side stories. I have some ideas but I'm not sure, if you guys really like this than I will write them. I'll leave this decision up to you, my fellow fanfic writers. :D

Midnite: Warning! Slight OOC and AU (not sure). A lot of yaoi smut sprinkled all over this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

"Why…why didn't you come before…?" Yuma stared at the floor, too afraid to look at Astral's face.

"Yuma I.." Astral started but was interrupted by Yuma.

"Why did you wait so long to come and see me? Was it so hard for you to pop up and say hello!" Yuma's hands turned to fists at his sides. "Do you even know how worried I was about you!" Yuma hit Astral's chest with his fists, but to weakly to actually hurt him. "And all this time I… I thought you forgot about me ..." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Catching Yuma completely off guard, the blue, solid spirit wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. Yuma began to sob on the alien's shoulder. Despite all his anger, Yuma was happy to be in the arms of the one he loved

"It took me one year to finally get accustom to my world. Throughout that year I didn't realize there was something missing. And that's when I knew it was you, Yuma." Astral rubbed Yuma's back and stroke his hair as he continued. "I realize how awful my life was without you, but I was too afraid…afraid that in that one year you might have forgotten me." Astral pulled Yuma closer, not wanting to ever let the boy go. Yuma was breath taken, all this time the both of them were separated by a silly misunderstanding.

"Astral…" Yuma looked up, and gasped. Astral, the one who hardly ever showed any emotions now looked like he was at the edge of bursting into tears. The spirit bit his bottom lip and his mismatched eyes quivered.

"Oh Yuma I missed you so much!" Astral held him even tighter. Yuma's arms reached behind Astral and hugged him back. They both stayed like that for what seemed like forever and still wasn't long enough. Yuma pulled back and moved his arms around Astral's neck.

"Astral, I love you" Yuma stared into Astral's eyes. Yuma got on his tippy-toes and pressed his tan lips against the blue ones. And as quickly as it started, the kiss ended as Astral pulled back and started at Yuma with wide eyes.

"What is 'that' called?" Astral asked as he let go of Yuma and touched his lips.

"That is called a kiss" Yuma smiled. Yuma blushed at how soft and warm Astral's lips were and touched his own lips. Yuma couldn't help but giggle at the thought that he shared his first kiss with an alien.

"What does 'that' do?" Yuma smiled at how naïve his love was about humans and their customs. Yuma coughed to clear his voice and started to explain.

"A 'kiss' is something two people do when they are in love; it is a way to show their love and also a way to make the other person happy" Yuma said in a matter-of-fact tone and smiled at the puzzled alien. Astral still had his fingers on his bottom lip as he processed the information. He knew what loves was, and without a doubt in his mind he knew he was in love with Yuma.

"Did you like it?" Yuma asked, snapping Astral out of his thoughts. Astral smiled and cupped Yuma's face as he leaned down.

"Yuma, I love you too" he said and kissed him. Astral did like how it felt but he wanted more. Astral licked Yuma's bottom lip and in response Yuma opened his mouth wide enough to let Astral's slide his tongue inside. Astral ran his tongue over every inch of Yuma's mouth. Astral's and Yuma's tongues practically danced together in perfect sync. Too lost in the intense moment, one of Astral's blue hands moved down from Yuma's cheek to his chest and then his waist line. Yuma gasped as he felt Astral's warm hands go under his shirt and trace the outline of his six-pack. Yuma took step back and tripped over something causing both him and Astral fall backward and hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Astral asked instantly. Astral was on all fours on top of Yuma.

"Yeah…" Yuma answered as he blushed. His back only hurt a little and he did feel light-headed do to the lack of oxygen. But that didn't stop Yuma pulled Astral into another kiss. Yuma's hand moved up and he started to run his fingers through Astral's blue white hair. As their tongues began to dance one more, both of Astral's hands were under Yuma's shirt and pulled it up as his hands traveled up. Yuma let out a gasp as Astral's middle finger brushed over his left nipple. Completely caught in the moment, Astral broke the kiss and licked Yuma's nub. Yuma moaned as his nub got harder. Yuma could no longer ignore the tightness of his jeans as Astral started kisses and licking every inch of his upper body. Then Astral bit the tip of Yuma's ear. Unable to bare it any more, Yuma grabbed Astral's shoulders and pushed him back more roughly than he intended.

"Did I do something wrong, Yuma?" Astral started at him with hurt eyes. Yuma shook his head and let go of his shoulders. Without warning, Yuma sat up and pulled his jacket and shirt and started unbuckling his belt. Astral stared at the boy's hands as he wiggled out of his pants and he noticed the bundle hiding underneath the boy's undergarment. Out pure curiosity, Astral grabbed the bundle and squeezed, never in his time with Yuma had he ever seen this happen to his human partner.

"Ugh! A-Astral!" Yuma bit down on his lip to hold in a moan. The blue entity instantly let go and looked at the boy's face. Yuma's face was flustered and he was panting with a light coat of sweat covering him. Unable to resist, Astral cupped the boy's face in his hand and kiss him.

"Astral…. I want more" Yuma panted. But Yuma shook his head when Astral leaned in for another kiss.

"No, Astral I want…" Yuma grabbed Astral's wrist and hovered it over his package. "I want you inside me" Yuma looked at Astral with eyes full of lust. Confused, curious an eager to please Yuma, Astral grab the waist-strap and pulled down, revealing Yuma's package.

"Yuma what's that?" Astral stared in awe at Yuma's bundle. Yuma couldn't help but blush as the alien was looking at him with such intensity.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain, but all human males have it and whenever the person they love touches it makes them _really_ happy. It was what we use t-to …make love." Yuma blushed bright red up to his ears when he finished explaining. Astral nodded and then grabbed Yuma's bundle. He lowered himself and licked the tip before he took it all his mouth.

"Oh yes Astral! More!" Yuma screamed in pleasure. Astral sucked harder as he could feel it throbbing in his mouth. Astral was lost in his own pleasure to notice.

"Astral!" Yuma threw his back and bucked in to Astral's mouth as he released his hot seed. Astral swallowed every drop and licked the tip once more before he let go and looked up at Yuma. Yuma tried to catch his breath and calm his heart beat when he noticed Astral's lower body.

"Umm, Astral… since when did you have one?" Yuma couldn't take his eyes off Astral's crotch area.

"What do you mean?" Yuma pointed and he noticed that he had his own 'junk in the front'.

"Oooh…. I don't know" Yuma face-palmed himself.

"How do you not know, it's your own body!" Astral just shuddered. Yuma felt like yelling at Astral, but he didn't want to ruin the mood with their constant bickering. Yuma thought it would be better to ask him about it later. So Yuma wrapped his arms around Astral's neck and laid back down, pulling Astral into another heated kiss.

"Astral make love to me…" Yuma begged when they broke the kiss for air.

"….How do I do that?" Astral asked in confusion. Yuma mentally face-palmed himself again. Astral knew about love, but he didn't know how to _make _love. Yuma sighed, looks like he was going to have to show Astral.

"Umm well you… um.. You put 'that' inside me" Yuma pointed to Astral's package and then himself. Astral nodded, still a little confused, but he could tell Yuma didn't want to explain in more detail. Astral positioned himself in front of Yuma's entrance.

"Wait! You have to stretch me first!" Yuma panicked just as Astral was about to insert himself in. Astral gave the boy under nether him another confused look.

"You have to put in one finger in at a time, before you put 'that' it" Yuma instructed. Astral nodded and inserted one finger inside of Yuma. Yuma winced in pain and bit his bottom lip.

"Are you okay, Yuma?" Astral asked, looking down at Yuma. Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry it'll only hurt for a while" Yuma braced himself as a second finger inserted him. Yuma winced and dug his nails into his palms. Astral did a scissors-motion with his fingers, making sure to stretch Yuma.

"Yuma are you ready?" Astral whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Yuma's spine. Yuma nodded and he yelped when he felt Astral slide inside him. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes. Astral cupped Yuma's face in his hand wiped the tears away with his thump. Then Astral held pinned Yuma's hips down as he pulled out and thrust back inside. Yuma kissed Astral and moved his hands all over him to distract him from the pain and discomfort. But he couldn't stop wincing in pain as Astral continued to thrust.

"Astral don't stop!" Yuma shouted his lover's name when Astral hit his sweet spot. All of a sudden all his pain was gone and replaced with something better than pleasure. Astral covered Yuma's face with kisses as he continued to thrust faster and harder over Yuma's sweet spot.

"Ah! Yes Astral!" Yuma screamed in ecstasy. He tried to buckle his hips to make Astral go even deeper, but he was pinned down.

"mmm… Yuma" Astral moaned in Yuma's ear. More shivers of pleasure reached down his spine. Both of them could feel their climax approaching. Somehow, Yuma and Astral's hand intertwined, linking their fingers together. Astral thrust in as Yuma bulked his hips up, and together they cumed. Yuma released over their stomachs and Astral inside of Yuma. Asrtal pulled out and laid down next to Yuma. Both of them flustered and a panting mess. Astral pulled Yuma closer and they cuddled together. Yuma rested his head against Astral's chest. Neither could find a way to describe how happy and complete they felt. Then Yuma's Duel Gazer began to ring and vibrate.

"You should answer" Astral pointed to the Duel Gazer. Yuma wanted to ignore the call; he didn't want anything to ruin the mood he was in. But if it was his sister calling, then he would get in big trouble for not picking up.

"Hello" Yuma answered a little grumpily.

"Hello? Oh Yuma, guess what! Takashi is having a party at his place to celebrate our graduation! Do you want to go? It might help you get over Astral!" said the green haired girl. Astral raised an eyebrow at Kotori's last comment and looked at Yuma.

"Kotori I don't think that's a problem anymore..." Yuma smiled at Astral.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later, love you" Yuma hang up before Kotori could reply. Yuma tossed his Duel Gazer to the side. Yuma noticed Astral staring at the Duel Gazer with jealousy.

"What's wrong, Astral?"

"…You just said you love Kotori… does this mean you kissed her and made love too?" His voice showed hurt and confusion.

"No!" Yuma almost screamed. Yuma sighed.

"Astral, we are only allowed to kiss and make love with the one person we love the most, and I love you the most" Yuma cuddled closer to Astral.

"And I love you the most. Yuma, without you my life wouldn't be worth living." Astral pressed his forehead against Yuma's, and kissed him.

Y.G.72: There it's done! *clicks 'enter' and relaxes on a hospital bed while getting a blood transplant and has toilet paper up her nose*

Midnite: You still sic to amaze me…. *looks at Y.G.72 than you, the reader* sorry, while my creator was writing the smutty part, she got a double nosebleed. She lost so much blood that she was sent to the hospital.

Y.G.72: But all that matters is I finished! *gives the peace sign* Thanks you all for reading and please review, don't be afraid to ask for requests or to criticizes me. I do apologies if it was confusing. If anything did confuse you, please tell me and I'll try my best to explain.

Midnite: Remember if you wish my creator to write more fanfics with this main plot, please say so in your review

Y.G.72: Im sorry I kept calling Yuma a 'boy'. It just didn't feel right saying 'man'. Also Im sorry I didn't you the words "cock, penis, dick, etc." I just feel violated saying or writing them .

Midnite: Believe it or not, but she is afraid of both the female and male reproductive organs.

Y.G.72: Anyways … . … . ...please review :D


End file.
